fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolt
Wolt (ウォルト Woruto) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is the son of Rebecca, who is Roy's wet nurse and a sworn retainer of House Pherae. The identity of his father is left ambiguous, so it could be the archer Wil, the Pheraean cavalier Lowen, or the Caelin cavalier Sain. He is one of Roy's closest friends, being also his only milk-brother, and is quite dedicated to him. Apparently, he is not very confident in his role as one of Roy's allies, though his superior, Marcus, assures him that being Roy's friend is an invaluable role for providing moral support. He makes a very brief cameo in Chapter 6 and 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile Wolt is Roy's milk-brother, and having grown up together from childhood as well as being of the same age, he shares a close fraternal friendship with him. As an archer in service to Pherae, Wolt is characterized by his diligence and earnestness in wanting to protect Roy, but as a consequence, unintentionally creates some distance with Roy in order to fulfill his duties. The conflict between them can be cleared up in their supports, in which Wolt declares his trust and allegiance in Roy and assuages his feelings. Wolt treats Marcus with great respect for his station and age, and has friendly relations with Alen and Lance, both of whom he emulates in some way in order to grow stronger for Roy's sake. He can befriend the nomad Sue, as well as discover, together with her, the inherent differences of being either infantry or cavalry while armed with a bow. In his role in the story, Wolt assists Roy in retaking Castle Pherae from the bandits that seized it at the beginning of the game, and then continues to help him throughout the duration of his campaign in the Lycia Alliance Army, eventually participating in the war against Bern, and ultimately following Roy back to Pherae to assist him in its reconstruction. Personality In most of his support conversations, Wolt is shown to have an overly dutiful and deferential personality. While he is extremely loyal to Roy and willing to protect him at all costs, he inadvertently distances himself from Roy as a result of following his duties too rigorously. Another facet of his personality is his determined attitude, since he is always striving to improve himself further by training and learning from others to gain more experience. If his father is Lowen, Wolt is said to have inherited his father's chivalrous spirit, in addition to his mother's smile and marksmanship. However, if he is the son of Sain, Wolt is noted to be nothing like his father in terms of his personality. If his father is Wil, he is said to have inherited both his parents' archery skills. In Game Binding Blade Recruitment *Chapter 1: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |40% |50% |40% |40% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Supports *Roy *Marcus *Alen *Lance *Sue Overview Being the first playable Archer of Binding Blade, Wolt has the lowest base stats, but the best joining situation due to his immediate availability. His supports with the other Pheraean characters can help him quickly boost his offense, each one being fairly fast and providing decent bonuses to Hit, Avoid, and Defense. Despite his terrible start, Wolt's growth rates are enough to give him a good chance of improvement over time. His low bases and lack of an enemy phase can make it tough to level him up, especially on Hard Mode. Even when properly trained his normally average stats and inability to attack up close can leave him looking underwhelming when compared to someone like Shin. He can still be of use against some of the Wyvern Riders in Chapter 7 . Wolt averages high HP and Skill, and has good durability for being a ranged unit. Compared to Dorothy, the second Archer, Wolt has higher Skill, Luck, and Defense, but less Strength, Speed, and Resistance. The pre-promote Igrene has very similar stats to him with no training required. Wolt benefits from his significantly higher HP, higher skill, and the potential for above average stat gains. Quotes Final Chapter: Beyond the Darkness Quote Death Quote Ending *'Wolt - Dutiful Archer' (猛ける騎士 Takeshikeru kishi) Wolt returned to Lycia with Roy to assist him in rebuilding his homeland. Although many perils and hardships stood before them, Wolt did his best to support Roy and played a large role in leading Lycia to prosperity. Awakening SpotPass *''Enemy only, joins unequipped Etymology Wolt is a misromanization of the name Walt, the short form of Walter. It may also be a portmanteau of Walt and Bolt. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Wolt won 8th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his relationship with Roy and his brave and honest personality. Gallery File:WoltManga.jpg|Wolt's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Woltingame.png|Wolt's in-game portrait in Binding Blade. File:Wolt as an Archer.JPG|Wolt as an Archer in Binding Blade. File:Sniper animation.gif|Wolt's critical animation as a Sniper in Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters